Personality Quiz
by Inupez
Summary: One-shot Kitty has a five question personality quiz for Lance. But she quickly realizes that he's having way too much fun with it. Not a Lemon, sorry -Do not own X-Men Evolution-


Kitty was sitting cross legged on the soft green grass of the parks large lawn. Next to her, lying on the grass with his hands behind his head while staring at the clouds, Lance groaned.

"I'm bored," he mumbled.

Kitty ignored him and turned the page of her magazine. Lance turned to look up at her and sighed; she was fully absorbed in what ever she was reading. He watched her lips move slightly as she continued reading. A moan escaped his mouth as he turned back to the sky and closed his eyes.

"Wanna take a quiz?" she asked him finally.

"Are we in school?" he asked as he opened one eye to look at her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"A personality quiz, dummy," she smiled down at him.

He sighed again and shrugged his shoulders. "sure, why not,"

"Yay!" She giggled and turned to face him. "it's only 5 questions, so I hope it won't be too much of a hassle for you,"

He noted the sarcasm in her voice. "Let's hope not," he answered.

Kitty rolled her eyes with her angelic smile still in tacked. "Okay first question: What's your favorite color?"

"Well that's original," he said cocking an eyebrow.

"Just answer the question Lance,"

"Umm," Lance looked to the sky as he thought. "brown,"

"Brown?" she frowned. "ewe,"

"What?" Lance asked leaning up on his elbows. "it's the color of the ground," he paused to let Kitty roll her eyes again. Then he leaned up farther and ran his hand through her hair. "It's the color of your hair," he paused again to let her blush this time. "and your eyes,"

"Oh, that's it?" she asked with a smile. He stopped and looked seriously at her for a second.

"I like the color pink too," he said finally. Kitty burst out laughing.

"What? Why?"

He let a smile play across his face. "Well there's the light pinkness of your skin," he demonstrated his comment by running his thumb across her jaw bone and then to her lips. "and your lips," he could hear her breath hitch as he moved his lips to her ear. "and a certain spot on your body that I can't mention out here in a public park,"

"Lance!" she yelled pushing him away. He watched with a cocky grin as her whole face turned pink.

"Oh yeah, and that pink too," he chuckled.

Kitty cleared her throat and looked back at her magazine. "Okay next question: Out of anywhere in the world, where's the one place you want to go?"

"Like right now?" he asked lying on his side and holding his head up with his hand.

Kitty shrugged. "Yeah, sure,"

"Your room,"

"Lance!" she yelled trying to hold back laughter so as not to encourage him.

"What?" he asked innocently. But Kitty knew first hand, this man was anything but innocent.

"Next question," she ignored his cocky grin. "What do you admire most in your girlfriend/boyfriend/spouse?"

"You sure that's a question?" Lance asked. Kitty rolled her eyes and showed him the magazine. "mmmm,"

"Told you," she grinned and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well I admire," he waited till she gave him all her attention. "her kindness, her courage," she slightly blushed again. He leaned up to her and quickly noticed the "oh shit" expression on her face. He chuckled. "her stubbornness, her strength," he was now close enough to hear her breathing. She jumped a little when his nose touched below her right ear. "her cuteness, her amazing body," he could practically feel her roll her eyes. "and most of all," she leaned in to his face. "her amazing abilities in bed,"

"Lance Alvers!" she laughed and shoved him away. He just laughed. She was making it too easy for him.

"Fourth question!" she announced loudly. "What's your favorite genre of movie?"

"Porn," he answered flatly.

Kitty just shook her head. She had seen that one coming.

"Last question," she said looking at the magazine. She blushed and put it down. "never mind,"

Lance laughed. "What's it ask?"

"Nothing," she smiled innocently.

"Tell me," he grinned looking behind her at the magazine.

"No,"

"Kitty,"

She moaned loudly and brought the magazine out in defeat. "What's your favorite thing to eat?"

A wicked grin spread across his face, but before he could answer Kitty tackled him to the ground, her mouth firmly pressed to his. She ran her fingers through his silky dark brown hair, and realized she kinda liked the color brown too.

She finally let him up for air, way too soon in her opinion.

"I was going to say pizza," he said with a smile.

"Liar," she laughed.

"So what's my personality?" he asked as she got off him. He tried to hide his disappointment.

Kitty smiled grabbing her magazine and looking over it. She started to laugh. "Perverted," she answered.

"Oh, well that's what they all say," he said waving his hand to dismiss it.

Kitty laughed again at her Prince Charming. She watched him stand up and stretch his arms over his head.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" he asked.

"Sure," she smiled standing up. "what sounds good to you?"

He thought for a moment then smiled. "Pizza,"

"Lance!"


End file.
